


Ties

by CascadingMidnight



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Face-Fucking, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMidnight/pseuds/CascadingMidnight
Summary: Javier gets his dick sucked because he deserves it. //end of summary
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Bill Williamson
Kudos: 24





	Ties

“You’re going to tell us where your friends are.”

“Haha! _Oh_ , you’re gonna meet ‘em alright!”

Javier always wondered why nobody ever gagged Bill, or caught on to what they were up to while his loud mouth taunted for their attention. Those who captured him just never seemed to be able to resist the large outlaw’s innate ability to aggravate anyone he met into a confrontation. His demeanor and restrained position always made him an appealing target to mock for the bounty hunters already drunk off their potential success. It kept the men distracted, and their commotion helped identify their numbers while Javier slipped into an advantageous spot to get a scope of the camp.

A dark night within the cluster of woods allowed him to work the shadows until he crept in close enough for a clear shot. Javier raised his pistol to drop three of them safely with the element of surprise before they could draw their weapons to retaliate. A fourth made him lean back into cover for the last man to make his move...but startled he turned tail to run, and with a rather anticlimactic shot that ended the confrontation.

“Just them and the guard?” Instead of stepping out into the open he stayed in his position to reload as a precautionary measure, still wary of the tents.

“That’s all of ‘em,” Bill responded, then spit on the corpse in front of him.

“Honestly…” Javier sighed in frustration as he holstered his gun, and went forward into the center of the small camp to kick the limp body out of the way. He turned to scrutinize the other outlaw’s appearance from where he knelt bound to a post below him.

He seemed fine enough; no open wounds or serious bruises were present, but something was off that he felt he’d disgracefully pinpointed a bit too soon as his eyes dropped from Bill’s face down to the opening of his shirt. It was buttoned low as usual, yet the worn fabric seemed to hang thinner off the large man’s shoulders without an extra layer under it.

“Where’s your underwear?” He furrowed his brows before he got a confused look in return.

“Huh?” Bill didn't seem to understand what he was getting at. “The bastards jumped me trying to wash. I had to get dressed in a hurry with a gun to my head and all.”

“...Oh,” Javier felt silly, but also relieved as his shoulders visibly relaxed.

“Why? What else were you thinking? Heh, you should’ve seen your face…” His head tilted before Bill jolted upright with a chuckle at the dawn of his own realization. “ _Pfft_ — Haha! Yeah right, I ain’t think you have to worry about that with me! I ain’t never worried about that in my entire goddamn life!”

Well it looked like the other man had gotten quite a kick out of it as he started to howl in full bellied cackles. Meanwhile Javier rolled his eyes, and waved him off in reaction to being laughed at in such an open manner.

“Thank the lord you came when you did! I— I, _hhn_ … I ain’t know what those deviants were going to do to me, but you saved me hero… No! _Sir_ ,” Bill struggled to speak through his dramatic act. “Haha, my body is yours.”

“Lo que sea” (Whatever), He huffed before he pulled out his knife to cut the ropes that bound Bill’s wrists behind his head. At this point Javier was in between threatening to leave him there, or giving him a lecture on his perceived invincibility for a response... However a pettier part of the ponytailed man loathed to leave it there without any embarrassment given in return. So instead when the blade came down it pierced into the top of the post as he knelt in close to the other outlaw’s face.

“If you saw yourself how I look at you like this, you’d be worried too.”

Immediately Bill went from jovial to the expression of having the wind knocked out of him while a grin split on Javier’s face. He was well aware the man wasn’t used to bold flirtatious statements, and it threw him off easily… More often than not when they were alone together he’d find himself tempted to do so.

“Y-You… _psh_ … you ain’t— uh, that.. It’s… haha, it’s not… _hrm_ ,” Bill’s mouth went into a tight line while his eyes shifted to about everything that wasn’t in front of him.

He shrank back as far as the post would let him at the same time Javier waited with his eyebrows raised for a coherent response to be uttered from him. There was a patient beat where he watched the large outlaw glance away one more time, and squirm within his restraints before he finally replied.

“....Really?”

Javier’s face was then cocked in slight surprise at the hesitant inquiry. Although his smirk wasn’t gone long once Bill’s unsilent body language dawned on him, and he glanced down to see an apparent bulge in the other man’s pants that already stretched tight across his upper thighs from kneeling.

 _Damn it, I’m supposed to be mad at you._ He thought that, but at the same time it steadily became much more appealing to let Dutch handle any punishment.

They hadn’t done anything quite as adventurous as this in the chance times they’d gotten to fool around together, and any sexual frustration that came about from the trouble Bill got into only snuck in later once the other kinds had already worn off. In the current situation at the state of the man’s undress, and the direction this pivoted towards had those ideas at the forefront of his mind.

“...Yeah,” Javier breathed and reached up to run his fingers over the unbuttoned part of the uneven hem on Bill’s shirt. At the flannel’s collar he slipped his hand inside to cup the bearded outlaw’s shoulder while his thumb stroked the smooth skin of his neck just below the coarse brown hair as he continued. “Does that do something for you? That's so…filthy.”

“What?! Y-You brought it up!” Bill snapped out of his haze to defend himself, but with nowhere to jerk away to he could do little physically besides twist his head to the side. The uselessness of the action, and the way it only exposed his neck more wasn't far lost on either of them.

“I did,” Javier admitted without shame while the corners of his lips that remained upturned cracked to reveal his teeth in a sly grin. “I mean look at you— so hastily dressed. Your shirt isn’t even buttoned right...”

It wasn’t as if he could see the other man blush from just the light of the campfire, but it was in the way Bill’s expression involuntarily cracked as Javier’s fingers dropped to thumb out the buttons one by one. A subtle shift of his mouth when his teeth bit into his lip from behind it, with his eyes and their pupils widened in suspense.

“...But to get horny over the thought of getting taken advantage of while you're helpless like this… that’s just downright _dirty_.”

“Now, it ain’t like that!” He denied but Javier didn’t miss the way his chest heaved, or leaned into his actions before he gripped both sides of his opened shirt to yank him forward. Bill tried to turn to fully look at him, but his face was already against the side of his neck he’d left vulnerable to kiss it.

“What’s it like then?” Javier whispered in a purposely smooth voice, yet naturally husked from the groan that broke right next to his ear.

“Well—” Bill cut himself off to clench his jaw when the well-dressed outlaw pressed his lips over his skin again that moved with a swallow. “...not those bastards.”

Absorbed in the moment with long desensitization to bloodshed Javier would have completely forgotten about the dead bounty hunters, but even reminded his focus tunneled elsewhere.

“So just me then?”

When he got just an earnest nod in response Javier dropped the coy verbatim to smash their lips together. At the union his tongue didn’t need to shove anywhere because Bill’s mouth was already open and eager to meet it before he was all over him.

His fingers dropped to unclasp the bound man’s suspenders so his palms could easily slip into the shirt he previously held to feel over Bill’s sides. They squeezed the softer flesh of his hips until he pushed them forward, and Javier looped an arm around his waist to keep it that way.

While the two shared grunts that built in anticipation Javier moved to grope one of his pecs with his free hand to knead the mound of muscle above his rib cage. It made Bill louder and their kiss more breathy as the larger man began to pant, so he pulled back as if to give him a moment only to pinch his nipple instead.

The yelp was loud when it rang out into the desolate area while it’s source involuntarily jolted against both forces that held him in place. The second was just as hitched as the first, but muffled with his mouth closed to cover it while Javier continued to play with the hardened nub under his thumb.

From experience he knew his partner had more to offer him than that. Javier smirked fondly at Bill’s volume struggles before his free hand slid down to softly stroke over the curve of the other outlaw’s ass. He could see his jaw slacken then clamp as the rest shivered, and shifted until those gruff gasps began to sound an awful lot like whines while the touches started to knead in deeper.

Then closer to the center, his fingers gripped and massaged away from it just enough so Bill could feel himself stretch apart when his mouth finally broke open for a loud unshielded moan. In encouragement Javier gave a couple more circular squeezes before he escalated further to rub downward over the man’s hole, and to the sensitive trail of skin underneath it. At the same time he dipped his head to mirror with his tongue what his thumb did on the opposite nipple.

“ _S-shit_ ,” Bill cursed and thrashed, until the noises that came out of him were a continuous string of choked shouts that repeated while he tried to suck the air that left him back into his lungs.

In between his legs Javier’s cock throbbed where it was trapped within his pants so he got up on his feet to brush Bill’s hair back, and guide his face forward to rub his cheek against the crotch of his jeans. It was just a bit of friction to hold himself over before he let go to unbuckle his belt, practically antagonized in anticipation until his fly was yanked open to slip his erection out through his underwear.

“Chupar,” He commanded him to suck in Spanish; but instead of clarification he pressed the head to the other man’s mouth, and smeared the precum around it like lipstick.

Javier loved to see that hungry look in the large outlaw’s eyes right before he sucked him off, so attentively he watched from above as the tip was brushed by Bill’s tongue when he licked his lips. Once it was pulled inside the muscle met the underside to press upward, and swirl around the circumference to then take it further in until the shallow bobs were at the end of his reach.

Even in agreed upon submission the kneeling man had no control over the situation with how fast, or greedy he could get with those ties. To go deeper Javier had to manually shift his hips closer to give him more length to work with before his cock eventually ran out of room in Bill’s mouth. With his head already bumping against the post behind him he had to start to wedge it into his throat to continue. Brow focused and jaw slack he took him in with a satisfied groan from Javier as he stroked the side of Bill’s hair in approval, but the affectionate action itself reminded him that he was supposed to be acting a bit more nasty.

“You’re quite the literal suck up right now... It suits you,” He sighed in pleasure, and rolled with gliding his fingers through the messy strands while he tweaked his tone to condescension. “If only you could always be this well behaved…”

Normally put together Javier hadn’t realized he’d brought his other hand up to his face until he lowered it to pull the knot in his neck scarf looser. A bead of sweat dripped down his Adam's apple when he gulped to proceed in the dirty talk.

“Instead of always causing problems.— Just look at you now,” It made his pulse hit even hotter to toy around like this, and look he did as he taunted in a sweet tone before hardening it. “You’re lucky I like you so much to go to through the trouble… You should apologize to me.”

Somehow Javier yielded off his grunts enough to force out what he expected to be an impossible demand meant to only taunt him.

“Go on, say you’re sorry.”

However he felt the word attempted to be pronounced against his skin, and as it was repeated louder throughout his whole body than what vague muffled noises did reach his ears from the mouth that pleaded it around his dick.

With his palm on Bill’s forehead he pinned him against the wood, and stepped forward to meet him the rest of the way with his hips to immobilize the bound man between them both. Mouth primed to his pelvis in the other’s throat Javier held himself there while he tried to hold steady through the blissful sensation.

Since Bill couldn’t touch himself when Javier shifted his stance he pressed one leg forward in between the large outlaw’s thighs to offer him some relief. The thin jeans offered no modesty to the cock trapped within them as it frotted up once contact was available.

Mindful of the knife Javier braced himself against the post when his lower half became weightless with the moans that erupted from the friction given off of grinding against him. With the one hand still on Bill’s head he grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep it in place before he began to fuck his mouth.

The smaller man only in height drew back his hips to push them forward, and met Bill’s eyes as they shot open. He could only imagine what his own face looked like when he leered down at the other outlaw’s alarmed expression as his throat contracted briefly in surprise. It eased when Javier glided the front of his shin over his crotch, and forced his entire body to loosen with a groan before he continued.

There were so many types of whines around his dick while he manually relieved himself, needy in ecstasy at the same time he could feel Bill begin to struggle with the repeated penetration. Saliva leaked from the corners of his lips that hollowed around the erection while his tongue still tried to tenaciously work underneath the shaft that thrust over it, but despite fatigue his eyelids were lowered in a dreamy trance like right before he was about to orgasm.

Besides the oral, just to watch the other man get off from where he only humped his leg like a dog was just as delicious as the way he sucked cock better than any whore Javier ever experienced. He was passed the ability to talk filthy to him, or even speak at all. In the last moments of his blow job his mouth hung open to spill out moans and nothing else.

When the bearded outlaw’s muffled sounds came to a peak that brought his movements to a final few weak ruts Javier knew he’d cum which sent his own down into Bill’s throat. Slowly he fucked it to completion before he pulled out to tuck himself back in his pants.

His chest still heaved for air as he grasped the handle of his knife again to dislodge it, and finally cut Bill’s wrists free from his restraints to allow him to roll off his knees into a more natural sitting position. The older man’s eyes were shut with his head leaned back as he tried to catch his own breath before Javier knelt down in front of him for a second time.

They peaked open after his thumbs came forward to wipe what wetness remained around Bill’s mouth. It surprised him when the other outlaw had enough strength in his arms to ball a fist into his vest to yank him forward, but that was the last of it as he pressed his lips forward into a tired kiss. Javier responded with a pleasant hum, and moved his fingers from his jaw to smooth out Bill’s messed up hair with a soft pet to the ends before he pulled away.

“How’d you like that?” The ponytailed man questioned with a knowing tug to his cheek as he leaned against Bill’s bare chest while the blood redistributed to the rest of his body.

“...My pant leg’s sticky,” The large outlaw half heartedly complained with a satisfied smile on his admittance to have quite obviously gotten off to it too, until he sheepishly felt the need to clarify anyway. “But uh… Yeah, that was… That was great.”

“Try not to take this as encouragement to get yourself into danger more often.”

“ _Tch-_ I ain’t,” He rolled his eyes before Javier straightened up to actually make good on helping him fix his shirt like when he was undressing him.

Instead of bristling further Bill seemed content to let him; he figured the feeling was probably still in the process of returning to his hands, and after a bit of extra rough handling he could use some affection. When he was done Javier patted both sides of his chest before standing up.

“—Besides you still haven’t dealt with Dutch yet.”

Bill’s face went alert from its prior soft contentment before he scrambled up onto his feet as if suddenly thrust back into reality.

“Do you think he’s going to be mad?” The genuine worry that flipped on in his voice struck Javier as humorous, who smiled after he whistled for Boaz.

“...Well, let’s see if there’s anything worth taking back with us,” He peered around the camp for any trunks to loot through. There was a good chance at least one of them had something valuable, and it definitely would do well to smooth any edges their leader had when they returned. If the gang was being scouted as close as the river, he and Hosea probably had some talking to do on whether or not they needed to move camp soon. “I think his primary worry is going to be if it’s safe to stay where we are.”

“Whew you’re a lifesaver,” Bill slung a heavy arm over his shoulder while he thanked him, but this time genuinely without the fit of laughter.

“And you’re a cock sucker,” Javier quipped with a smirk to the crooked grin that Bill fitted him with after he’d said it.

“Hehe oh, if you keep taking this sweet to me all the way back to camp people might notice.”

“You go loot the bodies already! We still have to go get your shit,” He playfully shooed the snickering man off to gather up what they could before the two hauled up on his horse. They’d have to take it slow riding double, and feed Boaz a good treat later for his effort.

With a light smack to the reigns they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the willscuellas who wanted smut, but can't get into abo. Also thanks to everyone who made it this far <3 Please leave a kudos to let me know if you liked it!


End file.
